Ropes or cords have many uses but reuse presents a problem because they are prone to tangling after they are unwound from their original packaging, stretched out and used. When prepared for storage after first use, it is commonplace for the individual user to hold one end of the cord or rope in one hand, wind it around his elbow and back over his hand in continuous loops and then store it in that condition after separation from the forearm. When reused after storage in the described condition the rope or cord requires careful effort to avoid tangling and knotting when the cord is unwound to its full length.
An extreme example of tangling occurs when attempting to reuse a string of Christmas lights after storage. The uneven surface provided by the lights that protrude from the cord increases tangling enough so that some users simple throw the Christmas lights away after one use rather than attempt to untangle them when attempting reuse after storage.
Figure-8 configurations for winding a string or line over a piece of wood held in the hand have been utilized for many years by kite flyers and construction workers. It was eventually realized that, if a rope or cord is wound in a figure-8 configuration and subsequently released all at once, it will unwind without tangles. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,586,675 and 7,455,258 provide examples of supports or holders designed to take advantage of this configuration to wind, store and release cords and ropes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,643 discloses winding and storing lines in a figure-8 configuration on a holder that is not suitable for releasing the line quickly in a tangle free condition.
The present invention accomplishes the same results as these combined teachings to wind ropes or cords around a support quickly and easily in a figure-8 configuration, store them securely in that condition and take advantage of the tangle and knot free release when reused, all in a significantly simpler, more convenient and more economical manner.